


Chatte

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kalau aku ... sebenarnya kayak Truman, gimana?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatte

**Author's Note:**

> ini random beneran =)))  
> lagi kangen terus ngetik di hape aja sih hiw jadi kayaknya banyak typo. Autocorrect saya rada-rada eheheheh.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang menggunakan kereta, akhirnya Kuroko bisa memutar kunci itu di pintu apartemen Kise. Setengah tahun lalu, Kuroko pindah ke Osaka karena mendapatkan promosi pekerjaan sedang Kise tetap tinggal di Tokyo—jika ia tidak sedang terbang ke belahan bumi yang lain.

Tentu saja, menyenangkan bagi Kuroko untuk kembali bertemu dengannya, meskipun ia belum banyak bertanya tentang apa saja yang terjadi di luar sana, di tempat-tempat yang ia kunjungi selagi menunggu jadwal penerbangannya dalam dua bulan terakhir.

Semenjak jarak yang mereka miliki secara nyata merenggang, Kuroko berpikir, Kise jauh lebih terfokus pada karir, pada dirinya sendiri. Sedang dia masih bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dengan menghitung-hitung tanggal di kalender. Tapi ia pikir, itu wajar-wajar saja. Toh, Kise lebih tua satu tahun dari dirinya dan tempat-tempat yang ia jamah barangkali memberikan rona berbeda dalam hidupnya. Ia telah merasakan benturan kultur secara langsung, terpaan angin musim yang berbeda di tiap negara, juga makanan yang rasanya tak sama dengan apa yang biasa dia dapatkan di Jepang. Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua, ia berharap pribadi Kise masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia harapkan.

Dan, hal itu nyatanya bukan ekspektasi belaka.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, aroma lantai yang seperti aerosol itu mengusik hidungnya. Kuroko melepas syal-nya dan ia sampirkan di tepi rak sepatu. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara televisi dan gerutuan Kise dengan suara yang serak.

Kuroko melongok dari lorong, “Hei,” katanya.

Kise menengok, lalu seperti didorong sesuatu, ia melonjak dari karpet dan memeluknya. Kayu manis, pewangi pakaian, dan _bacon_. Kise beraroma seperti itu. “Tetsuyacchi, aku pikir aku bakal mati,” ia menggosokan wajahnya di puncak kepala Kuroko. “Aku sangat merindukanmu, demi Tuhan,” ia menarik napas lalu memberikan kecupan di alis Kuroko.

“Kamu lagi apa?” tanya Kuroko, sedikit berkelit dan mengintip layar televisi.

“Oh,” Kise melonggarkan pelukan, kepala memutar dan melihat layar televisi. “Aku baru beres nonton film, sudah makan?” Kise tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh wajahnya.

“Sudah, tadi aku makan _hamburger_ ,”

“Kamu harusnya enggak makan _junk food_ pagi-pagi begini, duh.” Kise mengecup bibirnya kali ini, sekejap. “Jadi bau minyak jelantah tuh,”

Kuroko mengabaikan perkataan Kise dengan kekehan, “Aku enggak ada pilhan lain, tempat makan yang buka pagi-pagi ya paling restoran siap saji,”

“Enggak tanya aku udah makan apa belum nih?”

“Mulutmu bau _bacon_ ,”

Kise mengembuskan napas lewat mulutnya di depan wajah Kuroko, “Hah.” Ucapnya begitu membuka mulut.

Kuroko tertawa, “ _Bacon_ juga _junk food_ ,”

“Enggak,” Kise melenting mungil. “Aku beli yang organik kok,”

Kuroko mendorong wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan duduk di atas sofa. Kise menyusul dan duduk di karpet, punggung terantuk di bagian bawah sofa sedang kepala berada di betis Kuroko. Pilot itu memeluk kaki kekasihnya seperti anak kecil.

“Nonton film apa?” tanya Kuroko, ia melirik remah-remah keripik kentang yang tercecer di lantai. “Pagi-pagi makan keripik kentang,”

“Kan sambil nonton film,” Kise membenamkan wajahnya di kaki Kuroko. “Filmnya jelek banget, aku enggak suka sama akhir ceritanya.”

“Dari tadi aku tanya judul filmnya apa, Ryouta.”

“Oh. The Truman Show.”

“Jadul banget,”

Kise mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan Kuroko. “Sebenernya bagus tapi _ending_ nya, gimana ya, gantung.”

Kuroko mendaratkan sebelah tangan di puncak kepala Kise, menyisir helai-helai rambut itu dengan jarinya. Rema pirang itu tak pernah dibiarkan panjang hingga melewati batas telinga, selalu dipotong persis tentara. Setidaknya tiga tahun lebih ia melihat wajah Kise yang selalu sama, lain halnya ketika mereka remaja; gaya rambut Kise selalu berganti-ganti hampir setiap minggu. Sekalipun pendek, rambut Kise gampang sekali kusut. Kuroko selalu menemukan satu dua gulungan rambut yang kusut ketika menyisirnya dengan jari, dan dengan perlahan ia akan mengudarkannya.

“Aw.” Kise meringis ketika tangan Kuroko tak sengaja menjambaknya.

“Sori,” Kuroko tak berhenti menyisir rambutnya. “Jadi, kecewa nih?”

“Ya, lumayan. Hidupnya Truman bahagia sih kelihatannya; punya kerja, istri yang setia, sahabat sejati, dan lain-lain, tapi percuma aja kalau ternyata semua itu rekayasa sutradaranya.”

Kuroko hanya mendengarkan.

“Kebayang enggak sih? Dari kamu lahir udah ada di studio, bertahun-tahun kamu itu ada di studio. Orang lihat kamu belajar jalan, belajar ngomong, pup di celana, jatuh cinta terus nikah. Segalanya di-set bahkan sutradaranya sengaja bikin dia trauma supaya dia enggak kabur, gila.” Kise terus berceloteh. “Tapi ya, itu pas Truman _having sex_ sama istrinya ditayangin enggak ya?”

Kuroko meremas kepalanya gemas, “Mana aku tahu,”

"Tapi yang paling gila itu penontonnya. Udah tahu dia dikurung, enggak ada yang niat bebasin atau apa kek."

"Ada 'kan, cewek yang jadi cinta pertama Truman?"

"Ya cuma dia doang, orang lain pada ke mana?" 

"Kalau yang lain nolongin, filmnya cepet tamat." Kuroko tergelak.

“Kalau aku ... sebenarnya kayak Truman, gimana?”

“Enggak mungkin lah,”

Kise beranjak dari posisinya lalu berdiri. Ia melihat ruangan sekelilingnya lalu membuka laci meja, menggulung taplak, dan menatap setiap sudut langit-langit.

Kuroko tertawa kecil dan bertanya lagi, “Kamu lagi apa?”

“Nyari kamera,”

“Konyol.”

Kise menanam pinggang, menatapnya lalu tersenyum. “Siapa yang tahu kamu itu sebenarnya aktor dan penjual ubi bakar favorit kita juga aktor.”

"Termasuk negara-negara yang kamu kunjungi itu sebenarnya studio?"

"Bisa jadi," katanya. Kuroko tahu bahwa ia sedang bergurai, jadi ia membiarkannya. Kise pergi ke dapur, entah melakukan apa. Kemudian ia kembali dan duduk di sofa. Sejurus kemudian ia berbaring, membiarkan tungkai panjangnya tertekuk sedang kepalanya ia daratkan di atas pangkuan Kuroko. “Kamu capek ya?”

“Jadi, kita udah enggak bahas Truman Syndrome lagi?”

“Ngapain?”

“Kamu loh yang mulai,”

“Ya kamu yang mengakhiri ‘kan,” Kise memeluk pinggangnya. “Sebenarnya aku juga baru pulang jam dua pagi tadi.”

“Oh, ya?”

“Iya.” Kise berbalik, wajahnya ditangkup dua tangan Kuroko. Laki-laki berambut biru itu menggunakan satu telunjuknya untuk mengitari lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Kise. “Aku mau tidur.”

“Oke.”

Hakikatnya perubahan itu memang ada, Kise jauh lebih manja dari yang ditemuinya dua bulan lalu.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [plotless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150611) by [kindoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff)




End file.
